Generally, feeding automotive glass into a thermal bending furnace to perform the process of thermal bending is one of necessary steps for processing some automotive glass. The automotive glass to be thermally bent is loaded into a bending mold in the upper portion of the thermal bending furnace, and then is fed into the thermal bending furnace together with the bending mold for thermally bending.
In related art, the bending mold is fixed on a carrier, such that the automotive glass together with the bending mold is moved in the thermal bending furnace along with the carrier. For example, Chinese Patent CN102757169A discloses a bending furnace and method for bending a glass plate, and the mold of the furnace, which has a shape matched with the resultant shape of the molded glass, is fixed on a carrying device which is provided with two sidings and is movable through the bending furnace. Moreover, for example, Chinese Patents CN102701574A and CN102491624A disclose a secondary molding mold for thermally bending automotive glass, and a second molding frame of the mold comprises a movable outer frame and a fixed outer frame, the fixed outer frame being fixed on a base, the movable outer frame being hinged to the fixed outer frame, an anti-gravity mechanism being fixed together with the movable outer frame. As described in these patents, automotive glass to be thermally bent is placed on the bending mold for thermally bending, and when the automotive glass is thermally softened in the thermal bending furnace, by the action of the gravity of the automotive glass and the anti-gravity mechanism, the bending mold forms a molding surface matched with the resultant shape of the automotive glass, and finally the automotive glass is brought into close contact with the bending mold, thereby accomplishing the thermal bending process. In actual use, such the bending molds have disadvantages of high cost, large size and large occupied space.